Love's Twin Tails
by KohakuMaru
Summary: *Warning* Contains Boy's love, I.E., male x male. Sonic and Tails seem to have had a moonstruck night during Amy's birthday party. Something happened that night which will changed their relationship forever...
1. Confuse Occurences

**Love's Twin Tails**

**Chapter 1**: Confuse Occurrences

As beam of bright sunshine flowed in from the window it warmed the small two tailed fox from his slumber. Opening his sky blue eyes, he slowly and drowsily inched his view to the digital red numbers marking the face of his black alarm clock. It struck 10:42 a.m. Tails yawned, stretching himself in a cute manner and rose to his feet. His small toes grasped the soft carpet that covered his bedroom floor like a blanket. He put on his gloves, socks and red shoes, with the white front halves. Neatly stretching the covers on his bed, he proceeded into the restroom to take care of his hygiene.

When he emerged from the lavatory he heard his belly rumble with ferociousness.

"Oh man," he said, while rubbing his groaning tummy, "I don't think I ate dinner yesterday…"

Tails tried to think of what he did last night, but everything seemed kind of like a hazy dream, he could only remember bits and pieces, as if yesterday was a broken porcelain vase. This troubled him but his hunger was proving too much to dwindle on such things, and so, he decided it wasn't much of a big deal. Tails went to his fridge and looked for something sumptuous to satisfy his hunger.

"Hmm... bread, mayo, some beans, and a weird lump of something."

He takes the lump and sniffs it, making a face as if he just savored a sour lime.

"A rolled up ball of pancakes with mustard and... fish!? What the heck did I do last night!?" he exclaimed, being confused as to _why_ he would even do something like this.

As Tails sat there, puzzled, trying to remember why he had such a weird combo of food in his fridge all rolled up into one nasty ball, his hunger called to him yet again like a wolf yearning for the moon.

"I need to go buy more groceries," mumbles the little fox with tone of defeat, "but for now I'll go to Sonic's house, just to see what he's up to..."

Tails gets up and shuts the fridge, putting on a cheeky little smile.

"Maybe he's eating breakfast!" he beams excitedly, rubbing his hungry round belly. Tails then, suddenly, begins to rush off to the direction of Sonic's house, eager to see his closest friend.

The carefree blue speedster known as Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up on his old, tattered leather couch. He finds the pale, yellow front door of his cozy home wide open, letting the cool crisp and gentle morning breeze flow in and caress his face.

"W-What?" mumbled Sonic, half asleep and rubbing his eyes for a clear view. "Why is my door all the way open?"

He yawns, sitting upright on his warm couch, trying to get into his fully awake state, almost like an old computer starting up. Suddenly, he realizes that his door is wide open! His house would have been an easy target for thieves who might want to plunder his precious belongings while he was asleep. Sonic stands up and quickly begins to peer around his home, rushing from room to room.

"Well," He sighs in relief, stopping at his front door, "everything is just as I'd left it."

Sonic firmly shuts the pale front door exhaling a small arid sigh of relief, satisfied but still confused; he wonders about last night's events, which he can't seem to fully compute.

_That's funny,_ thought Sonic,_ I would never just leave the door to my home wide open. _Sonic decides it's not worth his time to keep worrying about it and he shrugs it off, walking into his kitchen.

Grabbing some bread, cheese and other ingredients, he makes himself a high piled sandwich, just the way he likes it. Sonic opens his mouth wide, eagerly waiting to taste his delicious creation while building up the moment, inching the sandwich ever so closely to his mouth. Yet, before he can complete his first bite, he hears a voice calling to him.

"Sonic!" rang an all too familiar tone in his ears. "Hey Sonic! You awake!?" It was his best friend Tails.

Sonic's lips turn into a genial smile. He rushes to the window, opening it to greet Tails with the most enthusiastic voice, waving his hand out to him.

"Hey there, Tails!"

The little fox waves back to the blue hedgehog, still a distance away. Sonic then opens the door and waits for the little kitsune to enter his domain. As Tails walks through the door Sonic can't help but wrap an arm around Tails' warm soft body and ruffle the fur on his head, causing Tails to giggle and sprout a subtle pink blush across his cheeks.

Sonic starts walking to his hard, cedar-wood table, setting the little fox free from his warm grasp as he pulls up a chair for him. They both sit down, one across the other.

"So what's up, buddy?" asks Sonic, letting his mouth open wide to enjoy a bite of his delectable sandwich, but once again, he stops himself. He sees the little shy fox sitting there, unconsciously gazing at his food.

"Hey Tails," hints Sonic in a warm soft voice, "I don't think I can finish this, you want half? I'm not that hungry..."

Tails awoke from his hypnotized gaze, blinking his eyes and shaking his head a bit. He knew Sonic could eat that sandwich in one gulp but he also knew that Sonic was just looking out for him.

"S-Sure thing!" Tails replied, smiling sheepishly, letting Sonic's kindness embrace the moment.

Tails jumps to his feet; walking over to Sonic's kitchen drawers he begins to rummage through them, searching for a good knife. As Sonic watched Tails looking through his utensil drawers, the sun peering in through the kitchen windows was making the intelligent kit glow with a certain aura of warmth and innocence_. _

_The sunshine sure makes Tail's fur gleam, he's pretty cute, _Thought Sonic to himself, _Wait! Did I just think that!? Well, Tails is cute it's a simple fact and it's not strange for me to say it, right?_

Sonic makes a slight puzzled face, but quickly tries to recapture his cool demeanor once more.

_He is cute. There, see? I said it, no sweat._ He suddenly felt a certain feeling of warmth and delight in thinking these things, which he concealed behind his easy-going smirk.

"I found a good one!" Tails exclaimed, pulling Sonic back from his private thoughts, as he holds a knife and two plates. "You should really get some new utensils…" says Tails as he giggles lightly.

Tails sits back down on the sturdy wooden chair; he hungrily cuts the sandwich in half and gives one part to Sonic.

"Hey Tails," asks Sonic, grabbing his sandwich half, "You wanna know something strange?"

Sonic finds himself looking at Tails' cute little mannerisms when he eats, smiling as he waits for his response.

"Sure thing..." answers Tails between mouthfuls of sandwichy goodness, not even noticing that Sonic was gazing at him.

"I woke up this morning on my couch," continues Sonic, gesticulating a wide open space with his arms, "and the door was wide open! Luckily no one but me entered the house... I think." supposed Sonic, with a hint of confusion on his face, but looking back to his sandwich he finally takes that much awaited delicious first bite.

"A strange thing happened to me too!" Confessed Tails a bit in awe, gently licking his muzzle for any crumbs before continuing. "I woke up and there was a ball of pancakes with butter, mustard and fish in my fridge!"

The little fox makes a face of disgust, but that soon goes away as he takes the final bite of his sandwich.

"I wonder what happened last night." inquired the Blue Hedgehog, twitching his left, triangle-shaped ear as he tries to recapture last night's events, yet everything still seemed like a missing file on his hard drive.

_I woke up, _thought Tails to himself, _ate breakfast and went to the store to buy materials so I could build something, it was... a present! A present, for who?_

Then, as if a bolt of electricity had sparked the light bulb in his brain, he suddenly remembered.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails excitedly, "I know what happened! We went to Amy's birthday party!"

Sonic takes the last bite of his sandwich and softly rubs his chin with his index finger.

"Hmm…" he ponders a bit on Tails' avowal as he chews, then gets up to wash the knife as a memory starts forming in his head like an old work of art being restored. "That's right! We did," he finally acknowledged, drying the knife and putting it away.

"I wonder what Knuckles put in those drinks?" questioned Tails, walking over to wash the blue, ceramic, glossy plates.

"Never drink punch when ole' Knuckle-head makes it..." replied Sonic with a small frown, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, next to the gentle boy fox, as he dries the first washed plate.

"Sonic, I think we better go see if the others are ok," states Tails in concern, taking the cloth from Sonic to dry his plate.

"You're probably right," says Sonic, with a bit of hesitation but he knows Tails is just worried for his friends. _Knuckles' drink probably got them all in a mess!,_ thought the hedgehog, as he puts the dried plate away in its place and starts to dash out of his house in a flash, beckoning for his best friend to follow, "C'mon Tails!" The little fox puts away his plate and throws the drying rag on the counter.

"Alright, Sonic, I'm coming!" yelled Tails, spinning his beautiful fluffy tails in synchronicity, as always, following his beloved friend.

As Tails followed Sonic, he tried to remember everything from last night, he felt as if there was an important piece of the memory puzzle that was missing. Sure enough, there was. In an instance, something hit him harder than meteorite crashing in from space. He remembered the air blowing easterly over the soft gentle warm night. The stars aligned with the dancing summer fireflies as the full moon shone brightly on him and his best friend. He recalled the two were atop a hill, between some beautiful trees. Then he remembered Sonic's lips, the way they lingered in front of his own, softly moving in until they both connected like magnets. That was the tender night where he kissed his best friend. Tails was both surprised and delighted upon remembering this but he wondered, does Sonic remember? What would he think about kissing his best friend? Fear began to creep its way into the little fox's heart.

_Will Sonic still see me as his best friend after what we did?_


	2. Troubled Thoughts

**Love's Twin Tails**

**Chapter 2**: Troubled Thoughts

Tails ran behind the blue, speedy and handsome hedgehog; he twirled his tails round and round to keep up with him, just as he had always done before, but this time, something was different. He was thinking of how the mystique event from the night before happened, how his lips locked onto Sonic's.

_Was it a dream?_ Wondered the little troubled fox._ No, it truly happened, I know it did... but why? Was it just the effect of Knuckles' drink or… could there be something more?_

Tails breath gave away into a small aching sigh as he felt his heart sink under a deep purple pool of sadness.

_Why would Sonic want anything more from me? To him, I'm just… like his little brother... but then, why did we kiss?_ Tails thought this with deep concern, causing his head to spin in circles, much like his own twin tails were doing. He wanted to understand this conundrum but that seemed harder than interpreting hieroglyphs on an ancient Egyptian wall.

As the rushing wind blew all around Tails' accelerating body, he gazed at Sonic intensely, almost as if the answer where to bounce off his flowing blue hedgehog spikes. Soon, before they'd realized it, Sonic had just barely passed by Amy's house (That's where Amy's Birthday party had been).

"Sonic, we missed it!" Tails Exclaimed.

The blue speed demon quickly changed course on a dime. Reaching his destination in less than a split second of course, he waited another split second for Tails to reach his side.

"So…" began Sonic, as Tails pulled up beside him, "You wanna do the honors, lil' bro?"

As Tails' ears rang with the words "_lil' bro_" it was like shining silver bullets impacting straight into his little heart. He didn't know why it felt so wrong to him all of a sudden, but he didn't want to alert Sonic's worry and he tried to play a casual smiling face.

"N-No," he stuttered softly, clearing his throat a little "You should do it, Sonic."

The hedgehog gave a subjugated sigh as he looked to the ground with hesitation, slowly reaching for Amy's light-pink front door.

_tap_

_tap_

_ tap_

Knocked Sonic lightly on the painted wooden door.

"Amy?" he inquired, a bit cautious, "You there?"

Sonic waited, recoiling a tad, fearing another one of Amy's cries filled excited infatuation, yet, there was nothing. He was surprised to hear a plain, eerie silence.

"That's funny," whispered Tails, a bit confounded, "you would usually be trying to get her off of you right about now."

Sonic scratched his head in confusion, raising an eyebrow at such a rare ordeal.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied, looking at Tails inquisitively, "What do ya think?" he asked, hinting at the light-pink door, "Should we?"

Tails knew exactly what Sonic was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind." answered Tails, with a small shrug.

Sonic grasped the brass doorknob and gave it a turn. He opened the door slowly, but only about an inch or so, as a low pitch creaky noise could be heard escaping from the hinges.

"H-Hello?" he said, trying to make his voice be heard inside, "Anyone home?"

His voice contained a hint of uneasiness and was a bit shaky as Sonic was waiting for a certain pink hedgehog to pounce all over him. Seeing as there was still no response what so ever, Sonic opened the door all the way and took a look inside with Tails. When they beheld the scene indoors, their mouths almost dropped wide open.

The whole house was in a muddle. The walls had some holes in them, confetti and streamers were everywhere along with potato chips and pretzels. A large grotesque green stain could be seen on the carpet floor of the living room.

Knuckles was in the corner, of said living room, wearing a lampshade around his head as Rouge the bat lay on top of him. Cream the rabbit and Amy where slumped on the couch with Cheese the Chao on Amy's head; they were surrounded by boxes of what seemed to be the birthday gifts.

Blaze the cat was curled up on top of the stove.

Vector the crocodile was sitting on a chair, his head resting on the dining room table along with Charmy the bee and Silver the hedgehog. There were poker chips and playing cards all around them along with several empty plastic cups, except for one cup which Vector was holding, that still had some of Knuckles' homemade punch.

Espio the chameleon lay on the floor on the other end of the table with sticky dried out residue of the punch all over his face and torso. To top it all off, none of their friends seemed to be awake yet, they were all knocked out cold it seemed.

Sonic and Tails were bamboozled, they couldn't believe their eyes at such a crazy sight. It took them a while to snap out of their disbelief.

"I am _definitely_ never going to drink anything that ole' knuckle-head makes at parties," said Sonic in a voice holding some slight distraught horror.

"Me neither. " replied Tails in an equally shocked voice.

The pair looked at each other and then back at the mess.

"Uhm…" started Tails, "Sonic, what should we do now?"

The little fox looked up at the handsome hedgehog; he noticed that Sonic had his deep thinking face on. For some reason he wanted Sonic to hold his hand. Tails yearned to feel his warmth, his gentle touch and firm grasp. He soon realized that he was gawking at Sonic again, so he quickly looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

When Sonic seemed to have an answer for Tails he looked at his smaller companion and noticed Tails' offbeat behavior. He seemed a bit distracted to Sonic, yet once more, Sonic couldn't get over how attractive Tails looked; he wanted to hold him in his arms and make him feel safe and comfortable.

_What's going on with me?_ Sonic said, in the inner confines of his mind. _Why do I still have these feelings and thoughts about Tails?_

He lightly bit his lip, with nervousness written across his face like pages in a book_. _

_Enough,_ thought Sonic,_ I should just tell Tails about my plan… _

Sonic cleared his throat, causing Tails to perk up his fox ears and face the hedgehog once again. The blue speedster opened his mouth to speak.

"Uhm…"

Yet, before he could say anything more, Sonic and Tails heard dreary groans coming from someone inside the house.

"M-mmoahh..."

They both looked inside again, it was Amy, she was the one who was groaning with sluggishness. The duo soon realized something terrible was happening! The house was a total wreck and Amy Rose was waking up.


	3. Hidden Feelings

**Love's Twin Tails**

**Chapter 3**: Hidden Feelings

As Amy rubbed her eyes, awakening from her deep sleep, Tails was in a bit of alarm.

_Oh no, _he thought,_ If Amy sees this mess she is going to explode! I better get Sonic and run._

Tails began to look for the speedy hedgehog. But all he saw was a blue blur zooming across the flowing green fields. "Sonic!" wailed Tails, running after the blur, "Wait up!"

His heart was racing almost as fast as his two tails rotated round and round. After a few seconds, Sonic and Tails were far away from Amy's disorderly house but they could still hear her loud terrible wail of anger, like a banshee who has just found its next victim.

"GHYAAAAAAH!"

Amy's angered shocked scream resonated through the ears of many, even to some being quite a ways away. The little fluffy fox followed his beloved hero and began looking at his surroundings.

_Hmm... This place seems vaguely familiar._

As he was thinking this he didn't realize that Sonic had stopped running to check out the splendid scenery as well, it was something he liked to do from time to time.

The little kit accidental ran, at full speed, straight into the blue hedgehog. The force of the impact sent the two spinning off, rolling along the lush grassy ground, till finally, they stopped.

When Tails opened his eyes he could see that Sonic was on top of him. Tails could feel his heart pounding against Sonic's chest as their faces lingered so close to each others'. Their soft lips almost touching. Their eyes gazing into one another as a soft silence filled the air like gentle feathers falling from the sky.

Tails began blushing brightly, feeling nervous, excited and a bit frightened all at once.

_Would Sonic be mad,_ Tails wondered, _if I kissed him? Right here, right now? When we're so close together like this... _

Sonic also had thoughts running through his mind as he could feel Tails' warm body under his own, but he kept his cool. He smirked and broke the silence with his usual nonchalant voice.

"You okay there, buddy?"

Tails smiled and nodded his head. "Y-yes," he stuttered, still blushing and softly speaking. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I didn't realize that you had stopped running."

Sonic's face began to get further away and Tails could feel the hedgehog's warmth escaping his own body like petals flaking off a dying rose. Soon, Sonic's whole physique was off Tails and he was back on his feet.

He felt a strange feeling of delight, having been so close to his foxy friend like that; butterflies swarmed in his tummy but he didn't want to lose his equable edge in front of Tails. He had always been the cool guy his best friend aspired to be.

"Don't sweat it, lil' bro," stated Sonic, dusting himself off and stretching his hand out to help Tails. "What were you thinking about anyway? You seem distracted lately..."

Tails took a hold of Sonic's hand and firmly grasped it in his own.

"Well, I was just wondering..." he replied, as Sonic lifted him up and began dusting off the fox's back and twin tails. "Uhm, that this place looks familiar somehow."

_I can't tell him what I was really thinking!_ Thought Tails as he began to hint at his surroundings.

Sonic began to look around as well. They were atop a big, luscious, green hill with tall grass that swayed in the casual currents of air. It gleamed when the sun hit it at just the right angle. A tall oak tree towered above them in the center of the hill. It had profuse, dark-brown bark and deep-green leaves as various colorful flowers surrounded its thick base. A beautiful Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly floated amid the two boys and settled on the numerous blossoms.

"I guess it does..." said Sonic a bit mystified, as he did feel a certain reminiscence with the location. "What's so familiar about it?" He asked, as Tails began to stare at the flowing green leaves of the tall thick oak tree.

_The wind, r_egarded Tails,_ it's blowing the leaves so tenderly, just like... like on that special night..._ Tails suddenly remembered something within his train of thought.

This was the spot!

The very same spot which they shared their first kiss, where the moon shone brightly as their lips danced with each other like the oak's leaves in the wind.

"Tails?" Sonic spoke in concern, walking over and facing the little kitsune, showing eyes that were like pools filled with kindness, "Are you okay, buddy? I'm kinda worried about you."

Tails took a deep breath and held it in for a slight instance.

_Alright, this is it, _thought the little fox,_ I won't evade this anymore..._

The small two tailed fox looked up at Sonic.

_I have to tell him._

Tails' sapphire sky-blue eyes had a soft glint of determination in them.

"Sonic," proclaimed Tails, looking right into his companion's emerald green eyes.

_I can do it!_

"Sonic I…" the fox's lips continued to move, quivering lightly, but not a single sound dared to came out...


	4. Confessions

**Love's Twin Tails**

**Chapter 4**: Confessions

Sonic stared at Tails with deep interest, stepping closer to him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Tails," Sonic spoke, with a soft kind and soothing voice, "you know you can tell me anything, lil' buddy."

Tails looked to the cold, damp, and dark dirt, his lips slightly trembling.

"I... I know Sonic," Tails responded, with an insecure tone, "I just don't know how to put this." The timid fox let out a small sigh of frustration as he rubbed his left arm.

Sonic chuckled with a warm tone, "Just let it out, buddy." He gently gave Tails an encouraging squeeze with his arms as he felt the soft sunflower colored fur rub against his muzzle.

The gentle breeze caressed their bodies, as the light, happy, and upbeat chirping of little birdies could be heard from the tree's top.

_Ok,_ thought the little fox, _here goes. There's no turning back now. _

"Sonic I," Tails' heart beat began to speed up as he clutched his left arm tightly, biting his lower lip lightly, "I... I love you Sonic." uttered Tails, shutting his eyes tightly and lowering his face, feeling as is if he'd done a shameful mistake, not knowing what to expect from his best friend. His hands began to get clammy, and his heart continued to race like a wild fire spreading across a dry, open plain.

Sonic smiled at the little fox, gently ruffling the soft fur on his head.

"I love ya too, little bro!"

Tails opened his eyes and looked up at Sonic innocently.

"N-no Sonic," started Tails, "that's not how I meant it..."

Sonic gave a puzzled smile, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"I... I just..." muttered Tails, gathering all the courage he could once more. "I'm in love with you Sonic."

Tails shied away from his friend, feeling a bit ashamed and frightened again, turning his gaze to the wide, open light-blue sky.

"I'm deeply in love with you..." He confessed once more, as his heart flew with freedom, fear and anticipation.

Sonic stared at Tails' back, a bit shocked, yet he was feeling sudden joy.

_W-what's going on? _Sonic thought, _My best friend just confessed his love to me. Why do I feel so happy? Could it be that I too am in love with Tails?_

Sonic began walking slowly and quietly to Tails. He wrapped his arms around Tails' fluffy, soft and tender body, softly resting his head on his companion's own head.

_I can't deny myself anymore... _thought Sonic, _I have to tell him how I feel. I know it's the truth._

"Tails," Sonic's voice resonated in his ears like the silver bells of a cathedral. "I have to tell you something."

Sonic turned the young twin tailed fox around, making Tails face him again. He stared into Tails' wide, open, surprised eyes as he spoke confidently.

"Tails, I'm also in love with you. I don't really know when it happened, but I'm glad it did." Tails' eyes began to fill with glimmering tears of joy as Sonic held him in his arms. "You've been with me for a very long time. We've been through so much together… I just can't imagine running around at the speed of sound without you."

Tails hugged Sonic tightly; his tears softly began to flow out like a warm, fresh, spring fountain. Sonic gently lifted the kit's face, wiping a few tears away with his tender fingers.

Tails smiled at the handsome hedgehog, but soon he found his own face was moving closer to Sonic's. As Tails' lips trembled ever so gently, he wanted to feel Sonic's warm lips again, this time, they would both remember it.

Sonic was surprised that the little fox was taking the initiative to kiss him but he smiled warmly. His heart was filled with overflowing joy as he too found himself leaning in to greet Tails' warm, soft, and tender lips.

Yet, suddenly, their blissful moment was interrupted before their lips could even embrace each other.

"Sonic?" said a voice coming from down the small hill, "What are you doing with Tails?"

Sonic and tails stopped dead in their tracks.

_Oh, no!_ panicked Sonic in his mind, _Have we been caught!?_

The pair turned their heads to see who was talking to them. Sonic and Tails' hearts raced quickly, as their eyes met up with their intruder…


	5. Fix 'er Up!

**Love's Twin Tails**

**Chapter 5: Fix 'er up!**

Sonic and Tails stood atop their first kissing spot, they were both looking down the small hill to a brown raccoon girl named Marine.

"Oi?" Marine inquired, in her thick Aussi accent, beginning to walk up the hill towards the boys, "What're ya blokes up to, way up here?"

For the first time, Tails saw Sonic become nervous and speechless, stuttering his words into meaningless sounds. Yet Tails was surprisingly tranquil and he quickly came up with a solution, so as not to seem suspicious of any romance in the air between the duo. Not that anyone would suppose but, he wanted to be careful. He felt it wasn't the time or place to suddenly "_come out_" like a toy Jack springing forth from its box.

"Oh," stated Tails, his voice holding casual tone as he saw the raccoon girl coming their way, "Hey, Marine, how are ya? Sonic was just helping me get something outta my eye."

Instantly, Sonic regained his composure, giving out a small inaudible sigh of relief after hearing Tails. He began to examine Tails' eyeball as if he was searching for a diminutive particle.

_Tails is sharp in these situations! _Thought the hedgehog in relief, _I'm glad we're both on the same page…_

The fox chuckled lightly as Sonic released him, after his pretend search, and he discreetly wiped the last of his joyous tears away.

"All set, buddy?" asked Sonic with a smile, giving the fox a thumbs up.

"All set!" replied Tails, giving him a gleaming smile of his own.

The two now turned all their attention to Marine. She was smiling at them and seemed to suspect nothing. This caused the pair to be more at ease.

"So, what's up, Marine?" asked Sonic, as he leaned against the girthy oak tree. The wind seemed to be blowing at more frigid temperatures than when Sonic and Tails were in each other's loving arms.

Tails rested both his hands behind his head and gave Marine a friendly smile. "Yeah, what brings you here?"

"I was just on my way over to see ya, Tails," she kicked some dirt around with the bottom of her sandal, "I need yer help, mate. It's me ship…"

"_My_ help?" Tails looked at her with slight concern as he lowered his arms back to his sides, "Is everything alright?"

"Ah, she'll be apples, mate," easily replied the raccoon girl, "I just got into a bit of a scuff with some rocks, no worries." She gives Tails a thumbs up and a wink before continuing, "So will ya help me fix 'er up?" Marine springs a pleading look at the young fox, edging him to comply with her request.

Tails gives a small smile and a quick nod of approval, "Sur-"

Before he can finish, Marine brings her body close and hugs the bewildered fox tight, slightly crushing his ribcage and expelling some of his air.

"Thank ya so much, mate!" she excitedly exclaims, "I knew you were the right cobber to come to!" She releases her choking grip on the boy fox and grabs his hand, starting to run off and drag him along. "C'mon, I wanna finish before this arvo!"

Tails looks back longingly to his secret lover, while catching his breath at the same time, everything seemed to be going too fast. He felt the need to say something to the hedgehog yet, he couldn't think of anything except to yell, "I'll see ya later, Sonic!"

The hedgehog chuckled and shook his head with a smirk, still leaning against the tall oak tree's trunk.

"See, ya!" he replied, sounding like his normal suave self yet, inside, he wanted more time with Tails. He longed for his warm touch and the gentle sweet scent of his fur_. I hope I see you soon…_ he thought longingly.

Marine and Tails reached the peer in a couple of minutes. She showed Tails the problematic areas on her ship and he helped fix them up right away. During that time, no matter how concentrated he was in patching up the ship, his thoughts kept trailing back to Sonic.

_We almost kissed again..._ he contemplated with contentment, _We were so close! I can't believe he truly loves me!_ The fox couldn't help but smile with glee, his heart was filled with what seemed like a thousand bright suns burning through the cosmos.

Around two hours had passed and the diligent fox was all finished. He even made some major side improvements to the ship's radar and stabilizing mechanisms. Tails never missed an opportunity to go above and beyond what was expected of him, especially with technical engineering.

He wiped his brow and gave a satisfied sigh of accomplishment. Then Tails realized that he hadn't seen Marine in quite some time.

"Marine?" he called out from inside the ship's main room, "I think you're all set!"

Tails waited for a response yet, he heard nothing. He started to walk into the bright sunlight and placed a hand above his forehead to block the gleaming rays from his eyes.

Just then, his ears perked up with a familiar sound.

"Help!" screamed Marine, her voice sounding with terror, "It's got me, Tails, come quick!"

"Marine!?" replied Tails in shock, spinning his two tails around and preparing for flight, as his attuned ears tried to pin point the location of her voice.


	6. The Dock

**Love's Twin Tails**

**Chapter 6**: The Dock

The twin tails on the boy fox spun with rapid motion. He gradually began lifting off the ship's deck with the immense propulsion generated from his tails.

"Marine!?" he called out once more, flying out of the ship and above the sandy beach, "Where are you!?" he said frantically, his eyes darting around for any sign of Marine, as his ears fished for her voice amongst the sounds of the shore.

A few beats passed and his ears didn't pick up a single sound from his raccoon friend. Tails was about to call out again but before his voice broke into the atmosphere he finally heard a reply.

"Tails!" called out Marine, "Down here, mate!" her voice had lost its terror and seemed to be a bit giddy.

Tails pinpointed the sound. It seemed to be coming from and old wooden dock nearby, the wood had already lost all its varnish and green moss was growing in dappled parts. He quickly flew towards it, but still couldn't see any sign of Marine. The fox lowered himself from the salty sea air. As his shoes touched the warm golden sand, his eyes finally met up with Marine.

The raccoon girl had made a picnic under the shade of the old worn dock. There was a blanket spread out over the sand. On top of the plaid blanket sat a glass pitcher filled with fresh lemonade and frosty ice cubes. A tan, twig-woven basket and some silverware were at the center of the blanket as Marine sat near one of its edges.

"Marine?" asked Tails, his gaze turned from worry to confusion as he ran into the shade of the dock. "Are you alright? What's all this, weren't you screaming for help!?" Tails' countenance turned from confusion to annoyance, towards her, but she seemed to be safe so he began to slowly let it go.

"Help?" chuckled Marine, shaking her head a bit, "No, silly, I said 'Kelp'!" She takes a bit of wet, dark-green seaweed that was on her leg and holds it up for Tails to see. "Some of it got on my leg…" The girl giggles and throws it aside atop a small tangle of kelp on the sand.

Tails gave a bothered sigh as he hung his head slightly and then shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to tell Marine how she caused his fur to stand on end when he anxiously searched for a raccoon in danger but, he didn't. Instead, Tails focused his attention to the blanket and the set up that Marine had made.

"So, what's all this?" he asked again, poking the blue plaid blanket with the tip of his shoe.

"Come now, mate," Marine retorted, making a face that stated the obvious, "You've got enough brains to know what this is. Now sit! Ya look like worn out bunyip…" The raccoon girl giggled a bit as she opened the basket and began serving food. Tails made a slightly irate face at her comment, but he rolled his eyes and sat across from her.

With his back to the ocean and being under the shade of the dock, the sun's sweltering rays seemed nonexistent. Yet, the rays found a way to leak out through the cracks and splits in the wood over their heads, giving some light to their picnic. The air was cooler and seemed to blow very slowly under the dock. The scent of the ocean filled his nose along with the minor odor of old withered wood. It all seemed a bit comforting to Tails, yet, he wished Sonic was with him to enjoy the moment.

_I wonder what Sonic is doing now?_ Pondered the little fox as he ate, _I can't help but find myself thinking about him…_ Tails smiled softly and continued to eat. He was happy of everything that had happened earlier this morning, of how his love was well received.

"Tails?" the silence broke with Marine's inquisitive voice, "What are you thinking about?" she asked as she scooted closer to the fox.

"Uh," stated Tails, snapping away from his mind, "I just think this chicken is really good. Did you make it yourself?" asks Tails, not wanting to admit his true thoughts.

"Aye, mate, I did," replies Marine, sitting quite close to Tails at this point, "It's an old recipe I looked up." She places a hand on one of his legs. Tails swallows his bite of chicken and pauses for a minute, feeling a bit ill-fitting but he shrugs it off. "Ya know, there's another reason I called you here…" says Marine, looking firmly at Tails, her foolhardy smile turned soft.

Tails makes a questioning gaze with his eyes and she continues to speak softly as subtle waves crash against the sand filled shore in the background.

"To be fair dinkum, I've been thinking about ya for a while, mate," Marine gazes at Tail's soft lips as she gently bites on hers yet, she stops and continues to talk. "I was in a blue with me self for a while but, I just accepted the truth…" Marine's baby-blue eyes peer into Tails' as her voice basins in his ears. "The real reason I called ya over is because I like ya, mate."

Tails' eyes widen a bit, _she can't possibly mean…_

"I _really_ like ya," states Marine again, interrupting the fox's thought, "a heaps worth, mate…" The raccoon girl slowly moves her face closer to Tails'. Her eyes leisurely start to close as her lips extend, waiting to meet the fox's own tender lips for a passionate kiss.


End file.
